


Jewelz Drabbles

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: A collection of drabbles and some drabble stories.  All Sterek and all from words prompted by @sterekdrabbles.





	1. Serenading

**Author's Note:**

> Three-part drabble story.

Serenading

@sterekdrabbles Monday, June 24: launch, still, open Theme Week: Pride

Stiles waited for the curtains to **open**. He’s never done anything like this before. He was nervous and a little scared. He knew the pack was out there, but that didn’t help. It just made it worse. 

Today was the **launch** of a new Stiles as he deemed it. No matter what he wasn’t going back. He took a deep breath and walked out, his heels echoing through the **still** air. He gripped the microphone and looked into his Alpha’s eyes. Derek’s smile gave him the confidence needed. 

He sang, serenading his wolf to the cheers of the pack.

[@sterekdrabbles](https://tmblr.co/mLZ6E7YAQ8qbuwFNKCDlh1g) Wednesday, June 26: wild, upset, talk Theme Week: Pride

When Stiles finished, Derek leaps up on stage, grabbing him around the waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. He whispers in Stiles’ ear, “We need to **talk**.”

For a moment, Stiles thinks Derek is **upset** with him, but when they pull apart, their eyes lock on each other. Stiles’ hands migrate to Derek’s hair then slowly he pulls the wolf closer. Their lips dance on that stage as the world around them slips away until nothing remains but them. 

The world slowly returns when they were interrupted by **wild** cheering and catcalls from the pack and audience.

[@sterekdrabbles](https://tmblr.co/mLZ6E7YAQ8qbuwFNKCDlh1g) Friday, June 28: guest, collect, enemy Theme Week: Pride

Honey sashayed onto the stage, she tapped Stiles on the shoulder and cleared her throat. “Stiles, dear I think it’s time you **collect** your things and your **guest** and get your asses off my stage.” She smirked as she playfully kicked them backstage. The crowd cheered again as they left.

Stiles tripped over his heels, breaking one as he almost faceplanted down the stairs into Derek’s arms. “These things are my new **enemy**.” He growled at the shoes.

Derek spun Stiles up into his arms and carried him off. “I love you.” The wolf admitted, smiling into Stiles whiskey eyes.


	2. Vows

Vows

[@sterekdrabbles](https://tmblr.co/mLZ6E7YAQ8qbuwFNKCDlh1g) Wednesday, July 10: protect, half, reason

“Derek, there are many **reasons** why you shouldn’t marry me. My lack of brain to mouth filter, my late-night research binges, and the crazy places you have found me sleeping. To name a few. Yet, here we stand in front of our family, our friends, our pack vowing before them to love, **protect** , and cherish each other. So, this is my **half** -ass attempt to tell you it’s your last chance to run. Because you’re stuck with me until death do us part until the earth stops spinning, and the sun explodes. I’ll love you now and forever, Sourwolf.”

Vows, 2

@sterekdrabbles Friday, July 12: baby, desert, garbage

“Stiles, baby none of those reasons would make me run. I have my faults too like when I lost my engagement ring down the garbage disposal. You are my mate and my anchor. So, I pledge to you in front of our family, our friends and our pack my heart for the rest of our days. Where you go, I will follow, even if your next assignment is Palm Desert.” Derek smiles, “I love you, Red, now and forever.” He looking into Stiles tear full eyes, Derek pulls him into a tender kiss. The rest of the ceremony fads away.

Vows (re-do)

@sterekdrabbles Friday, July 12, baby, desert, garbage.

“Stiles, **baby** none of those reasons would make me run away from you. I have my faults too like when I lost my engagement ring down the **garbage** disposal. You are the air I breathe, my oasis in the **deser** t, my anchor, my mate. You’ve saved me. You took a broken man haunted by the mistakes of his past and refused to let him drown. So, I pledge to you in front of our family, our friends and our pack my heart for the rest of our days. I love you, little Red. You’re stuck with me now and forever.” 

**_I wasn’t happy with what I wrote on Friday, so, I decided to try again._ **


	3. Coach

Coach

[@sterekdrabbles](https://tmblr.co/mLZ6E7YAQ8qbuwFNKCDlh1g) Monday, July 8: fitness, hell, fan

“Who in the **hell** decided that on the hottest day of the year to have a **fitness** test,” Stiles asks loudly as he glared dagger at Derek.

Derek blew his whistle at the lacrosse team, “ **Fan** out. Give yourself enough room for jumping jacks.” Derek shuffled in front of Stiles. “You know what they say about heat…”

Stiles licked his lips, smiling. “It’s not how hot you get but how hot I can get you.”

“Later,” Derek promised.

On days like this, Derek was eternally grateful that the college allowed coaches and players to date otherwise he’d definitely be fired. 


	4. Shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles Monday, July 15: crowd, beg, frighten

Stiles lays bloody, broken and **frightened** at the feet of the shapeshifter. No matter how much this creature looked like Talia, this monster isn't her. She attached a large **crowd** county fair, killing six men. They tracked her to an empty building west of town.

“It’s over,” Derek snarled through his fangs. 

“Kill her,” Stiles **begged** as he spits blood. “She’s weakest when she shifts.”

She started to shift. Her features morphed like bubbling cheese. Derek attacks, slashing and ripping the shifter apart. 

Derek picked up an unconscious Stiles and carries him to the waiting ambulance and the Sheriff.


	5. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles Wednesday, July 17: ensure, land, view

Derek hates flying. He’d rather dig his eyeballs out with a rusty spoon then fly, but you can’t drive to  **England** . So, he white-knuckles it all the way, ignoring the  **view** from the window. He made a huge mistake. He should have never kicked Stiles out of the pack. He convinced himself that it was the only way to  **ensure** his safety. Instead, he was a coward and didn’t want to admit he was falling for him. The pack was furious when they found out. He just hopes it isn’t too late. That Stiles will forgive him and come home.


	6. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles Friday, July 19: engagement, expectation, establish
> 
> Part two of Mistake drabble

Derek took a deep breath as he knocked on Jackson’s door. Thanks to Lydia, he knew Stiles was staying with the beta. He could hear laughter, Stiles’ laugh as he came to the door. Stiles opened the door and immediately slammed it in the Alpha’s face.

“Stiles,” Derek growled and let himself in.

“Seriously Derek what was your expectation coming here?”

“I broke my engagement to Braden. You were right. I let her establish too much control over me, over the pack.” Derek explained. “Also, I was wrong to kick you out. I’m sorry.”

“Did that hurt?” Stiles asked.

“Yes.”


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of Mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles Monday, July 22: hold, snuggle, warm Theme week: Dreams

Derek follows Stiles into the apartment. Jackson and Ethan are snuggling on the couch, watching the drama unfold. The fireplace casts a warm glow over the room.

“I’m glad it hurt because what you did to me hurt. What’d you expect to happen, Derek, you just fly across the pond, apologize and then magically everything would go back the way it was.”

“I know it can’t go back the way it was, but I don’t want it to go back that way.” Derek paused, to let out the breath he was holding and confessed. “I’m in love with you, Stiles.”


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last three drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, July 24: smart, wear, white Theme Week: Dreams

“You're in love with me,” Stiles asked chuckled amused, “Just last week you were engaged to marry Braden, have the white picket fence and 2.5 kids, the American Dream.”

“A smarter man explained it to me. He said, ‘Love isn’t always easy. It’s full of ups and downs, but at the end of the day, it’s the only person you want to spend the rest of your life with.’ It like I was wearing blinders when it came to you. Then the pack forced me to see just how much of an idiot I was.” Derek reached for Stiles's hand **.**


	9. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one in this short drabble story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday, July 26: suffering, fault, rank Theme Week: Dreams

“My father knows how to pull rank.” Stiles smiled, taking Derek’s hand. “So, how long have you loved me?”

“Since I was a fugitive trapped in your bedroom. When I shoved you against your bedroom door, I wanted to kiss you.” Derek wrapped Stiles fingers around his. “When you and Scott made me a fugitive.”

“It wasn’t my fault.” Stiles smiled. “What you did to me it hurt. I came here suffering a broken heart, but I can’t deny that I love you.”

“So, now what do we do?” Derek asked, looking into Stiles's eyes.

“KISS!” Jackson and Ethan shouted.


	10. Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sterekdrabbles Monday, July 29: arrange, line, include

With his county under siege by the Argent army, Stiles knew that that the only way to secure allies was through an  **arranged** marriage. When King Stilinski was killed in battle, Stiles sent his fastest riders to the forest of Triskele. The alliance was necessary for survival. In a fortnight, Stiles would wed. Stiles knew the next in  **line** to wed for the Hales was Princess Cora. When the army of Triskele arrived, it  **included** Prince Derek. When the Prince removed his helmet, Stiles knew it was love at first sight. Now to convince Derek to marry him instead. 


	11. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, August 19: peace, nature, temporary

The war was all they have ever known, between the human hunters and the wolves of Triskele. With the last Hale rising to the throne, Derek took a human mate, Stiles, to rule by his side in the hopes to end the fighting. A temporary peace was forged under the full moon after the bloodiest battle this decade. The hunters by there very nature broke the truce when the blood of the Alpha was spilled. The Alpha mate in a fit of rage called for the head of Gerard Argent, only then would the wolves return to negotiate a peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I decided to change my AO3 name to match my Tumblr name. Jewelz is now FastFadingFiction.


	12. Spark of a Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-day drabble story.

Friday, August 23: issue, image, last **  
**

Derek casually picks up the **last** **issue** of Neck N’ Throats magazine from the side table next to Peter’s office. When his uncle took over the werewolf magazine, he changed the **image** into more of a skin magazine. There were now fewer articles about **issues** concerning werewolves and more pictures of scantily clad men and woman. Spark was their top model and always wore a fox mask. Derek was surprised when Peter called and offered Derek a chance to meet Spark. Now, Derek is waiting for Peter and Spark with Peter’s assistant, Stiles is grinning at him like a _fox_.

Monday, August 26: **grief, sustain, soldier** Theme Week: **War**

Peter roars from inside his office loud enough to shake everything on Stiles desk. “Good **grief**!” Stiles yells as he barges into Peters office, ignoring Derek. 

“How can I **sustain** this magazine with incompetent employees.” Peter glairs at Stiles and Derek in his doorway. He motions them in, and Stiles closes the door. “Next months issue is going to be a special edition for the **soldiers**. Spark will be featured, but he asks that you, Derek be the one that takes the pictures.”

“Why?” Derek asks.

“Because you are a vet and a great photographer,” Stiles says with a smile.

Wednesday, August 28: **escape, neighborhood, range**

When Stiles said that Derek just wanted to run, to **escape** , since he came back from the war, Derek hasn’t taken one picture. He took thousands of pictures of the wounded suffering and frightened refugees as they fled there **neighborhoods**. He saw up close the **range** of human emotions etched in their faces. Wolfs and other supes that could heal faster, were harder to kill were sent in first to evacuate the civilians, Derek documented everything from behind the lens. The photos won him awards, and several jobs offer, but he vowed never to pick up a camera again.

Friday, August 30: **paint, poison, purpose**

“Derek, I can’t imagine what you saw over there, but you need a new purpose in life. I’m giving you one here starting with Spark.” Peter encouraged softly.

“We were thinking of something fun, with a lot of paint.” Stiles handed Derek a bottle of water, “It’s not poisoned.” Derek took the bottle.

“If I do this, work for you, I want a say in the magazine.”

“You want to return it what your mother had started.” Peter thought, “Agreed, but maybe special issues can have more skin.”

“Now, who is Spark?” Derek asked.

“Me.” Stiles smiled like a fox.

Monday, September 2: **motivation, transaction, exception**

The office was flooded with the overwhelming scent of arousal. Peter rolled his eyes and look at his nephew and assistant as they made heart eyes at each other. “Normally we frown upon employees dating, but in your case, I’ll make an **exception**. I just ask one thing.” Peter stood walked around his desk buttoning his suit jacket. “No, **_transactions_** in my office. OUT.”

Derek slipped his hand in Stiles and left. Perhaps Peter had found the proper **motivation** to get him back in the world, and all it took was a fox named Spark and Stiles infectious smile.


	13. Grand Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Teen Wolf drabbles. September 9th, Spiky.

Stiles and Derek explained it, but the Sheriff was having a hard time believing it. He was standing at the foot of his son’s bed, Derek was by the window clearly waiting to make a fast getaway. Stiles held the small reptilian creature. “Explain it again, slower,” He asked

“Derek heard crying in the woods, and we went to investigate. We found ‘ _spiky_ ,’” Stiles tested the name. “in a cave. His mother was dead. I couldn’t leave him in that place.”

“ _Spiky_ , imprinted on Stiles,” Derek said.

“Dad, meet your grand dragon.”

John sighed and held the small adorable dragon.


	14. Deputy Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you start to spout poetry when you meet them.

Wednesday, September 4: law, forbid, denial

Stiles walked into the sheriff’s station and froze. The new deputy with the skin-tight uniform was sitting in at the front desk.

“Can I help you?” The deputies gruff voice asked.

Stiles swallowed. “It should be against the **law** to look that good in khaki.”

“Well, I am the law so….” Deputy hotness flirted.

Stiles had been in **denial** about his sexuality till this moment, but now he was definitely gay.

Stiles sighed, “ **Forbidden** is our love since I am underage. Perhaps in another life, you would’ve been mine.”

“In my dreams, you will reside, for now. In a years time….”


	15. Fuck the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, September 16: society, truck, attack

“So, what’s the plan?” Scott asks.

“Plan? The plan is you attack, and I’ll watch from the safety of my truck.” Stiles answers and everyone looks at him like he’s possessed.

Derek grabs him by the scruff of his neck and drags the teen into the next room. “Stiles, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Stiles is not fine. “It’s the werewolf society and their stupid rules for what a mate should be.” He pulls the well-read copy from his back pocket. 

Derek takes one look at the book and rips it to shreds. “Fuck the rules.” Derek kisses him.


	16. Gran helped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, September 18: wriggle, favor, passive

“I need to ask you a favor?” Stiles shifted from foot to foot as he wriggled his fingers together nervously.

Derek closed his book placing the wolf head bookmark in his spot. Derek raised an eyebrow incouraging Stiles to continue.

“So, my Gran is in town, and she thinks I have a boyfriend.” Derek’s face remained passive. “So could you, just for a week, pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“No.” Derek smiled at the disappointment in the teens face. “I’d like to be your real boyfriend.”

Years later, they tell the story of how Gran helped them get together.


	17. It's Derek fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday, September 20: kid, broken, design

“Hey, kid,” John greeted his son in the emergency waiting room. Stiles had his head tossed back, and a towel firmly pressed to his bleeding nose; hopefully, it wasn’t broken. He tried to ignore the werewolf holding Stiles's hand and the black lines creating an interesting design under Derek’s leather jacket. “What happened?”

“You should see the other guy.” Stiles joked.

“The other guy was a concrete step you tripped over.” 

“It’s your fault.” Stiles muffled out. “You showed up sweaty shirtless.”

“Why is it my fault you can’t …” Derek's eyes shined as bright as his smile as he realized.


	18. Moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, September 23: flour, wash, beard Theme Week: Children

Laughter was a commonplace occurrence in a house with children especially when the adult taking care of them was mostly still a child. Derek liked a clean house and a structured routine for his two offspring, but since he hired Stiles to care for them he realized that routine wasn’t what they needed. So, when he came home to a kitchen covered in flour and Stiles chasing them with a wash towel, he knew he made the right choice. Derek scratched his beard, grabbed another towel and joined the chase. Perhaps this is what life is meant to be, moments like this.


	19. Blue Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, September 25: flag, emotion, novel Theme Week: Children

“Hurry, he’s coming!” Stiles screeched out followed by another scream of pain.

Derek tried to scent his mates emotions, but it was a mixed bag of signals. Pain, anger, worry, and fear were the strongest. “Almost there. Deaton and Melissia are ready.”

“Watch out!” Stiles screamed as the Camero skidded to a stop, almost hitting the hospital flag pole. 

Derek helped Stiles out of the car and into a wheelchair. Melissa took over after handing him a novel of paperwork.

Thirty-two minutes later, Derek was holding a bundle of black hair wrapped in a blue blanket as Stiles slept.


	20. Great Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday, September 27: bless, main, chance Theme Week: Children

When John and Claudia moved to Beacon Hills they had to get the **blessing** of the Alpha. The **main** Hale house stood strong and proud in amongst the trees. John sat Stiles down for a second and that was just the **chance** the boy needed to run off. Derek scooped up the toddler. Holding him tight, Derek buried his nose in Stiles's neck, mumbling over and over ‘mate’ and mine.

“Looks like the Hale’s and Stilinski’s are going to be great friends.” Talia proclaimed welcoming them into her home.

Years later they tell the story at Derek and Stiles wedding.


	21. Fae Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, October 2: ally, surround, glance

The rogue Fae had Derek tied to a tree by invisible ropes. Stiles **glanced** at his **surroundings** , looking for a weapon, anything that could save Derek. He took the necklace off that his mother gave him, the one that hid his spark and protected him. “Sorry, Mom.” He whispered breaking the promise he made.

Stiles let his glamor drop, and his true form take hold. “Who once was an **ally** is now foe. I banish you from the realm in the name of the Fae Prince. _Me_.” 

The Fae withered and died at Stiles’s feet. Derek fell, weak but alive.


	22. Improv robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday, October 4: hypnotize, owner, kitchen

**“Tell me if you’ve heard this joke before. A fox and a wolf walk into a bar….” Stiles snorts, he’s half-drunk and standing on the improv stage, “wait….not a bar a kitchen. So, a fox and a wolf walk into a kitchen…” Several people boo and toss drinks on Stiles, trying to get him off the stage. “Ok, how about this.” Stiles stares out into the room. “Sleep.” He commands, and everyone is instantly hypnotized.**

**Gruff looking man in leather and a 5’oclock shadow jumps up on stage. “I tied up the owner.”**

**“Everyone empty your pockets,” Stiles commands, and they obey.**


	23. Blue Sharpie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, October 7: blue, carpet, declaration

**Stiles was dead to the world exhausted. After he stripped down to his boxers and face planted on Derek’s carpeted floor. Derek tried to wake Stiles enough to get him in bed, but not even the Alpha could wake him.**

**Derek looked at Stile’s milk-white skin and had an idea. It was one he thought about for a while. So, with a blue sharpie and a light touch, Derek mapped out Stiles moles from the corner of his face to edge of Stiles underwear.**

**When Stiles woke he saw Derek’s declaration of love. A connect the dot I love you.**


	24. Deep Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday October 9: deep, pudding, nonsense

**Stiles was used to people ignoring him. His dad said it’s because the nonsense he’d speak a 100mph. To Stiles this wasn’t nonsense; it was trivia, facts, and his ticket on the game show Deep Knowledge staring Derek Hale.**

**“What snack treat is number one with toddlers?” Derek asked, and Stiles buzzed in before Derek finished the question.**

**“Pudding, puddn’” Stiles flirted. He’d been flirting with Derek for the last five tapings, and today was his last day on the show.**

**“Last question. Will you go on a date with me?”**

**“Yes!” The live studio audience answered for Stiles.**


	25. Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday, October 11: origin, speculate, soup

**“I have to speculate the origin of this talisman I’d say it was from the bonze age,” Deaton said, examing the necklace.**

**Stiles laughed. Deaton didn’t look amused. Derek raised an eyebrow in disbelief.**

**“Deaton, I bought that talisman at the dollar store yesterday. It’s plastic.” Stiles handed the trinket to Derek.**

**Derek took the necklace and broke it in half, reviling that it was indeed plastic, “Deaton, you have until sunset to leave town.”**

**“Come on big guy I’ll make that beef and potato soup you like.”**

**They walked out of the vet’s office, both still chuckling at Deaton.**


	26. My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, October 14: sweater, locate, soft

**Monday’s suck. It’s a universal truth. They especially suck when you can’t find that sweater that your mother made for you. The last one she knitted, it would finally fit if he could only locate it.**

**“Derek!” Stiles yelled. “I can’t find it.”**

**“What?”**

**“My mom’s sweater, its soft green, and has a blue star on it.” Stiles was panicking.**

**Derek picked up the teen and dropped him on the bed then made his way into the back of Stiles's closet, returning with the sweater in a garment bag.**

**Stiles puts it on, “My hero.” Stiles kisses his boyfriend.**


	27. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, November 11: set, adoption, spare

Stiles’s knee bounced nervously as they waited. Derek set the papers down on the desk and wrapped his boyfriend in a side hug trying to calm his nerves.  
“What if I’m not ready for this?” Stiles voiced his concerns.  
“We are ready. You filled out the adoption paperwork, twice. I cleaned out the spare room for all her things you bought. We are set.” Derek assured his boyfriend.   
The door opened, and the young man escorted her in. Stiles rushed to her side and was immediately tackled with kisses and slobber. All his fears about adopting a dog were gone.


	28. $20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, November 13: penny, bucket, infinite

“Here, hold this.” Derek shoves a bucket into Stiles’s hands.  
“Why?”  
Derek smiles, “Inside this empty red plastic bucket is infinite possibilities for its use.”  
“Is this some lesson on how we all should recycle more?”  
Derek reaches in his pocket and drops a penny in the bucket. “A penny jar is one.”  
“And a hat is another.” Stiles puts it on his head.  
Derek pulls out his phone quick and takes a picture. “Scott owes me twenty bucks.” Derek chuckles at the photo.  
“What?”  
“He bet me that I couldn’t get you to put that on your head, willingly.”


	29. Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, November 18: respectable, remark, jealous

Stiles and Derek had a fight, all-out name-calling and things flying across the room fight. One that the respectable Alpha’s at the convention had to pull them apart.   
“At least some of these Alpha’s know how to treat me with respect,” Stiles remarked.  
“Respect!” Derek snarled, “All they want to do is get in your pants.”  
“You're jealous.” Stiles realized pulling from the Alpha that was holding him back.   
“Yes. Your mine….my mate.” Derek grabbed Stiles's tie and pulled him into a long-overdue kiss.   
The whole convention room erupted in cheers and applause. Derek claimed his mate that night.


	30. There will be war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, November 20: column, explode, wound

Derek carried a wounded and unconscious Stiles into the hospital. The Sheriff and his deputies were evacuating the emergency room and the first two floors above.  
Chris cursed under his breath as he saw the unexploded charge embedded in Stiles’s thigh.   
Derek watched as the doctors and Parrish wheel Stiles into an exam room. Derek growled and launched himself at Chris, slamming the hunter up against a support column.   
“We were ambushed.” Derek’s eyes flashed red.   
Chris struggled to breathe, “I thought…”  
“If he dies…you die, and there will be war,” Derek promised as he let the hunter go. 


	31. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday, November 22: pigeon, staircase, difference

News of what happened to the Hale Alpha’s mate had spread via carrier pigeon to every pack, coven, tribe, and court throughout the supernatural community in North America. By morning representatives from all over descended on Beacon Hills to pay their respects.   
Derek stood at the top of the staircase with Alpha red eyes. “The hunters have declared war. Our differences have divided us for too long. Now we have a common enemy. Who will fight with my pack?”   
The hundreds gathered cheered in solidarity. The Sheriff held vigil at Stiles's bedside, turning a blind eye to the war outside.


	33. The notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, December 2: shop, presentation, notebook

  
It really wasn’t Stiles fault; it was Scott’s. Yes, it was Stiles’s notebook, just not the one with their chemistry presentation. The one currently being projected on the screen in front of the class was full of Stiles artwork. On the screen was a realistic drawing of Derek and Stiles kissing in front of Beacon Hills, only ice cream shop. The class was giggling and laughing, and Stiles just wanted to disappear. 

Derek stood and sauntered to the front of the class, and the room went silent. 

“Would you like to get ice cream with me after school?” Derek asked.

“Yes.” 


	34. Talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, December 4: disclose, shame, portrait

  
Stiles has no shame. He knows Derek is watching him as his tongue darts out and licks stray drips before they make it to his fingers.   
“Thank you dude, for rescuing me today,” Stiles says,   
“Full disclosure. I ask Scott to help me find a way to ask you out. He said he had an idea.” Derek smirks.   
“Really, you’re like the most popular guy in school, and I’m…well not.”  
“That portrait you drew…you have talent.” Derek hands Stiles a napkin.  
“Thanks, I want to draw my own comic one day.”  
“Talent lasts. Popularity in high school doesn’t.” Derek holds Stiles’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Part 2 of The notebook. The drabble before this one.


	35. Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, December 9: abnormal, rock, gap

“Pixies are small tiny little vicious things with wings and claws.” Stiles rambled as they walked through the preserve.   
“So, that’s why you're dressed like that.”   
Stiles was dressed abnormally in three hoodies, two pairs of jeans, a helmet made for rock climbing, and heavy gloves. “Yes, unlike you, I don’t intend to get torn to shreds.”  
Derek closed the gap between them, “Pixies aren’t the only things with claws.” Derek smiled flexing his clawed hand.   
Stiles rolled his eyes just as the pixies found them. The layers worked but Stiles still had scratches on his face, but they won. 


	36. Lucky Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday, December 20: youth, block, reproduce

“Why did I ever listen to you?” Stiles groaned as he was lifted in the back of the ambulance.

“Me? You’re the one that wanted to teach the ‘youth of tomorrow’ how to play lacrosse.” Derek lashed back as he climbed in next to Stiles.

“Some people should never reproduce.” Stiles winced as they went over a bump.

“You can tell Erica that her little Zoe can’t play lacrosse. Admit it, she got a lucky shot.”

“Lucky shot, right to my nuts. I should have worn a cup.”

Derek smiled, “Well, block next time.” Stiles tried not to laugh **** ~~~~


	37. Decorating with Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, December 25: wing, light, horror Theme Week: Winter

“Help!” Stiles called down to Derek, who just looked at him sideways. “Can I get a hand, please,” Derek slowly started to clap.  
Stiles huffed. “Very funny, Sourwolf.”   
Derek leaped up to the roof were Stiles was currently hanging on by strand of Christmas lights and his tight grasp of the angel wing decoration he was mounting on the roof.   
Derek’s eyes bleed red, claws extend, and he sifted with every step as he got closer, telegraphing his plan.   
“You let me fall, and we are watching horror moves for a month.” Stiles threatened.   
Stiles didn’t fall. 


	38. New Decade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday, December 30: begin, choice, sun

“In a few moments, 2019 will end and 2020 will begin. With the sun rising in a new decade, I can’t help but look back over the last ten years. We’ve grown from enemies to friends to partners and lovers. In the end, we became family, a pack.” Derek raises his glass of champagne and looks at the faces of his pack. “There is one more choice that needs to be made tonight before the clock strikes midnight.” Derek pulls the ring from his pocket and kneels in front of Stiles. “Will…”  
“Yes! YES!” Stiles yells before Derek can ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and questions always welcomed.


End file.
